Rammernaut
'''Rammernauts' are members of the Rammernaut Guard, and possible boss monsters fought at the end of a dungeon while training the Dungeoneering skill. They require a Dungeoneering level of 35 to encounter and appear on the floors 18-29. The fight Rammernauts are well-built melee combatants. They are immune to all ensnaring spells and stuns. They have many kinds of special attacks in their arsenal. Their charge attack begins with a yell of "CHAAAAARGE!" after which the rammernaut runs towards a player to bump him/her away. Unless he is stopped by a wall and knocked down onto the floor with a painful "Ooof!", he will not stop and any player hit by him is stunned and pushed several spaces back, along with their prayers disabled and heavy damage dealt. The second special attack is an unblockable ground-crushing attack, and affected players will have their Defence reduced regardless of the damage dealt. This attack usually follows the charge attack. The third attack is an area attack with a range of 2 squares that will also reduce defence if it hits. Strategy One way to defeat a Rammernaut without taking any damage is to use magic/ranged and run around the room when he comes close to you. This is similar in fashion to the Saradomin God Wars boss strategy. It is possible to avoid the charge attack, but only if you can anticipate it in advance and move away, out of range. This is best done if you are out of range to begin with. You can also place a gatestone outside the boss room and teleport to it right after he shouts. It can also be avoided by standing close to a wall, and moving away right on time. This will cause the rammernaut to run into the wall, stunning him for a moment. If you are hit and stunned by the charge, break free using Freedom, as you won't be able to do anything at all (not even heal) otherwise. Also, if you can manage to corner him, it is quite likely that when he starts his charge attack, he will back up right into the wall. A familiar can be useful, as it will continue to attack while you are running around or stunned. While maging or ranging, a combat familiar can temporarily stop Rammernaut from progressing towards the player, offering more time to safely hit him. A stormbringer familiar is capable of ensnaring Rammernaut to prevent the charge attack if you are standing away when he charges, as he is impervious to normal entangling spells and stuns. Levels Quotes *''"CHAAAAAARGE!"'' (Before charge Special Attack) *''"Oooof!"'' (Hitting a wall during charge Special Attack) Drops Trivia *The name "Rammernaut" is probably a portmanteau of the words 'Rammer' and Juggernaut. *The Captain of the Rammernaut guard is named "Hoskins," as stated on the Equipment requisition receipts and Resource requisition orders. *The Dreadnaut is in fact Rammernaut Hoskins, but warped by the tainted magic of The Rift. *In the Dungeoneering Saga Thok it to 'Em, when Thok sees Rammernaut, he says how strong Rammernaut is but is not strong enough to beat Thok. When Thok defeats Rammernaut, he takes the Rammernaut's sprained ankle (or leg). **In this saga, Rammernaut is called 'Bulky warrior'. fi:Rammernaut nl:Rammernaut pt:Martelador Category:Free-to-play bosses